villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Beauty and the Beast Unit
|goals = Kill Solid Snake to ease their PTSD. |type of villains = Mentally Ill Team}} The Beauty and the Beast Unit (also known as the BB Unit, or the B and B Unit,) is the main antagonist group of the video game Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Formation The special cybernetic suits worn by the Beauty members, combined with their fragile mental states, made them into lethal soldiers, which caused them to be exploited for their skills. Although their damaged minds gave them an edge in combat, it is also their greatest weaknesses. The suits of each Beast resembled animals after which they were named: Laughing Octopus possessed four tentacles (making a total of eight limbs); Raging Raven utilized flight; Crying Wolf was quadrupedal, complete with tail; and Screaming Mantis had multiple arms. Under their mechanical suits, members are connected to the outer suit via power lines and connectors. They are implanted with nanomachines similar to those used to seal the mind of Big Boss. History Liquid Ocelot organized a group of mentally unhinged women with animal-like power suits entitled the Beauty and the Beast Unit, lead by Screaming Mantis. They, in 2014 (during the Guns of the Patriots Incident), were assigned to assist the PMCs in finishing off the remaining, rebelling militia and assassinate the elder war hero, Solid Snake (also in their mind killing Solid Snake would ease their anguish, and make them "whole" again). Although technically a separate unit from the five PMCs that make up Outer Heaven, the various members of the BB Corps acted as field commanders for the various PMCs, namely those that shared the same namesake as them. Despite serving Outer Heaven, they could often prove difficult to control, such as when Laughing Octopus commenced wanton slaughter on a group of rebel prisoners, before being stopped by a throwing knife from Vamp, her superior. They had apparently done this multiple times, as several militia members were discussing their presence and actions, which Snake, at that time infiltrating the main hideout, overheard. Another instances of their revelling in brutality was that when They were initially deployed into the Middle East, where they slaughtered a platoon of the local militia, which Snake later ended up witnessing. The killing of Snake proved to be unsuccessful, as one by one, Snake took them all down (either lethally or non-lethally depending on the player's choice). It is apparent that after their dependent non-lethal takedowns (should players choose to), they returned to be stable, normal human beings and acted like how they did before their traumatizing pasts. Members *Laughing Octopus *Raging Raven *Crying Wolf *Screaming Mantis - Figurehead leader **Psycho Mantis - True leader (his essence possessing Screaming Mantis' body) Quote Gallery The B & B Unit.jpg The BB Unit.jpg Beauty and Beast Unit.jpg Trivia *All the members of the Beauty and the Beast Unit are female (not including Psycho Mantis' ghost who was possessing their leader) **All of the members suffer from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or, PTSD ''for short. *Each one of the members of B and B Unit pay homage to previous villains in ''Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2, and Metal Gear Solid 3. **Their names come from one of the members of the Sons of Big Boss. Their weapons come from one of the members of Dead Cell. And their emotion come from one, or two members of the Cobra Unit. Navigation de:Beauty and the Beast-Einheit Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Female Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fanatics Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Mercenaries